Magical Spectrum
A magician is an artist despite having neither brush nor canvas, they create all the same. The spectrum of magic is best understood when one thinks of it in terms of a colorwheel. Each school of magic is referred to as a Gamut. In art, red, blue, and yellow are the primary colors that when combined create all others, in magic this principle is also true. Primal Magic refers to any magic derived of these colors, the sort of magic that draws its power directly from the mage who channels it or what some refer to as the 'spice of life'. The Red Gamut represents spells that relate to the elements, fire, earth, air, water. The Blue Gamut represents spells that alter or confuse, illusions, hypnosis, time manipulation. The Green and Orange Gamuts both represents spells that create and alter life. The Orange and Green gamuts are born of the same source but there differences are as bold as those between any school of magic. The Green Gamut represents spells that create and alter natural life, fauna and flora. The Orange Gamut represents spells that create and alter unnatural life, summoned beings. These four Gamuts of Primal Magic, may contain spells that overlap each other, for example a spell which summons an elemental is of both the Orange and Red Gamuts and therefore would require some understanding of both to employ. A spell may require study from more than one Gamut, but never can a spell require understanding of both the Green and Red Gamuts, as natural life is destroyed by the elements, nor of both the Orange and Blue Gamuts, as one abides by the laws of existence while the other bends them. Therefore each spell has a 'hue'. The difficulty of a spell increases it's intensity; the more difficult a spell, the more mana and skill it requires and the more impressive result it creates. Therefore each spell too has a 'saturation'. The lack of any color produces either white or black, depending on its shade. There are spells that rely on not the powers of this realm, but the next. These schools of magic that use divine, spiritual means and whose sources are pulled from the gods themselves are the White and Black Gamuts. Unlike the colors of Primal Magic, the polarization between White and Black is absolute. The White Gamut represents divine spells of a holy source. The Black Gamut represents divine spells of an unholy source. These spells lack a primary color because their power is channeled through the caster rather than drawn by the caster. There is no overlap between the Black and White Gamuts, divine spells are of either a holy or unholy source but never of both. What could be considered the Gray Gamut are spells that channel divine magic without reverence to good or evil, spiritual leaders of uncivilized tribes and clans often channel simple forms of divine magic without truly understanding its source as belonging to a holy or unholy deity. Category:Destiny of the Fated